Nr
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Momoko de niña padecía de pesadillas. Lo único que la calmaba era la presencia de su madre junto a una canción de cuna. Con el tiempo después de ocurrido un accidente ni la canción la calmaba pues su pesadilla consistía en nunca ver a su amigo. El tiempo la hizo olvidar incluyendo las pesadillas. Ahora se pregunta qué fue lo que ocurrió… ¿Esto es una pesadilla o la realidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

* * *

— Momoko necesito que entregues esto al área de ventas y saques veinte juegos de copias de esto.

— Voy enseguida señorita Keane.

Una joven de dieciocho años de edad sale de la oficina de la mujer pelinegra obedeciendo las órdenes de su jefa para terminar lo último que le queda de trabajo e irse a su hogar.

Nadie pone atención de los torpes movimientos de la joven pues suponen que solo son por causa del exhaustivo trabajo que se da a todos los que trabajen en ese edificio, es normal. Pero lo deja de ser cuando cualquier persona avienta al aire los documentos, se tira al suelo comenzando a gritar frente al área de ventas.

 _*0*0*0*0*_

— Un ataque de nervios, debido al excesivo trabajo.

— Disculpe eso no puede ocurrir he tenido varios trabajadores inclusive con el doble del trabajo que ella y nunca han tenido esos ataques— Respondió indignada la mujer pelinegra sospechando que la harían responsable por lo ocurrido con su empleada.

— No la estoy culpando. Sabe bien a lo que quiero llegar, debe tener en cuenta que ninguna persona reaccionara igual, cada quien tiene una resistencia diferente pero también debió haberlo previsto. Que tome el medicamento como es debido. La chica se está sobre esforzando dejando de lado su alimentación. Es recomendable que no siga manteniéndose bajo presión.

La mujer suspiro resignada. — Eso déjemelo a mí. Por otro lado le daré sus indicaciones a la chica, gracias doctor.

El doctor sale dejando a la señora Keane junto a su empleada.

 _*0*0*0*0*_

La pelinegra se encontraba ya en la oficina revisando varios documentos mientras hablaba con la joven quien hace poco acababa de despertar en la enfermería. — Por lo que me contaron en la entrevista aun eres estudiante. Pero no me has dicho en persona porque decidiste trabajar.

— Si señorita aun estudio. Por lo tanto estoy trabajando para pagar parte de mis estudios.

— He de admitir que eres una excelente empleada. Haces tu trabajo excelente e impecable sin embargo debo tomar una decisión. Esto no solo te afectara a ti, sino también a mí pero lo mejor es que dejes de trabajar conmigo…

— ¡No por favor! No me despida en verdad necesito este trabajo— Fue interrumpida y eso era algo que le molestaba inclusive más que las ofensas a su persona.

— Lo siento, no permitiré que más incidentes como el tuyo vuelva a ocurrir— Aun así dejo pasarlo por alto y concluir con lo que debía decirle. — Si personas ajenas al asunto se enteran los demás creerán que esta empresa desobedece el estatuto y creerán cosas que no son. No me arriesgare.

— Se lo suplico. Me esforcé mucho en conseguir este puesto, no volverá a ocurrir.

Verla en esa posición le hizo sentir lastima. La mujer lo medito mucho. Le agradaba la chica, le recordaba a ella de joven cuando apenas empezaba: realizando trabajos pequeños a los que hacía en la actualidad. Finalmente llego a una decisión sin excluir el incidente de hace media hora.

— Tú ganas chica. No te despediré, sin embargo debes tomarte un descanso y antes de que repliques recuerda que es por tu salud. No quiero que empeores.

— Muchas gracias señorita Keane. Sé que usted lo hace solo por cumplir su trabajo pero en verdad es muy buena persona aunque los demás digan lo contrario.

— Supongo que es un alago. Mejor ve a tu casa antes de que me retracte.

— En seguida.

La mujer se sentó y suspiro. — _Eso solo significa que me estoy haciendo más considerada y no pienso mostrarme así ante los demás. Dejarían de respetarme._

* * *

Ya fuera del edificio la joven de pelo naranja observo la hoja en sus manos. En parte le molestaba el tener que faltar días y todo por culpa de ese ataque el cual ni siquiera recordaba.

Lo último que sabía era que estaba a punto de entrar a entregar los documentos, cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió a se encontraba acostada y su jefa a un lado de pie viéndola preocupada para después ordenar que la siguiera a su oficina.

— No debo molestarme por eso, después de todo me dio la oportunidad de seguir trabajando con ella.

Guardo la hoja algo arrugada en su bolso cuando, su celular emitió una melodía clara señal de haber recibido un mensaje. Sorpresa se llevó al tener varios mensajes de su madre y algunos mensajes de voz de su hermana menor. Le respondió a su madre avisando que iba en camino a casa.

" _Está bien, pero quiero explicaciones en cuanto llegues. Me tenías con el pendiente"_

Fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

* * *

 **A/N:** Agradezco a quienes lo hayan leído.

Bye...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC, algo de suspenso, terror (o al menos lo intento), utilización de palabras altisonantes en algunos personajes, así como la mención de muertes de personajes.

* * *

Agotada después de darle explicaciones a su madre llego a su cama a descansar. Omitió a su madre lo ocurrido con su salud pues sabia como reaccionaria. Lo que menos quería era darle innecesarios problemas, solo es algo temporal. No era necesario el contarlo.

Una opresión en su pecho le hizo creer que tal vez no debió guardarle secretos a su familia pero lo hecho ya estaba, no había vuelta atrás.

Intento dormir pero solo sentía hostigación, las cobijas le pesaban y tanto su estómago como el esófago le ardían. Se descobijo e inclusive se deshizo de su piyama pero seguía incomoda. Desesperada se levantó y salió a la cocina para tomar algo frio; agua no era, sino una cerveza la razón por la cual estaba dispuesta a hacerlo fue porque así lograría relajarse.

Al terminar busco un lugar para esconder la lata para que su padre no se diera cuenta y le diera una reprimenda después.

Su familia la tenía educada -como decían sus compañeros a la antigua- eso significaba varias restricciones absurdas y sin sentido para los demás jóvenes; molestas y exasperantes para su hermana menor y para ella dejaron de serles molestas cuando comprendió sus razones.

Recordó las palabras de sus compañeros principalmente dicha por la hermana de uno de sus ex novios: _Aburrida_.

La puerta azoto haciendo que ella soltara la lata como acto reflejo, por inercia volteo a todos lados buscando quien estaba cerca. Nadie. Asustada y con pasos lentos se dirigió con dirección al origen del ruido. La puerta estaba entre abierta lo cual la hizo alterarse más.

Lo recordaba, ella dejo la puerta cerrada para así escuchar cuando alguno de los integrantes de la casa entrara y así poder esconder cualquier rastro de desobediencia. De seguro era lo vieja que estaba la chapa, provocando que estuviera débil y se abriera a causa del viento. ¿Acaso el aire podría entrar y azotar la puerta en un cuarto cerrado? Algo rozo su hombro, algo parecido a una brisa helada.

El temor la dejo paralizada; sintió a alguien acariciarle la cabeza. Una opresión en el estomagó provoco que callera al suelo, tosió a falta de aire. Ahí fue cuando sintió su espalda pesada no podía ponerse de pie y al intentarlo el peso aumentaba. Desistió cualquier intento por levantarse al serle inútil.

Escucho zumbidos que iban del lado derecho a izquierdo y viceversa en sus oídos.

Alcanzo a ver algo debajo de la mesa su corazón se agitaba cada vez más; presentía que si seguía a ese ritmo pronto obtendría un paro cardíaco. Pidió ayuda solo para ser respondida con sus mismas suplicas; solo era su eco.

Grito desesperada pero ningún sonido emitieron sus cuerdas vocales. La sombra de alguien se encontraba frente a ella, de pie. De inmediato descarto que fuera su hermana; sus sueños son pesados. Algo esperanzada alzo su vista pensando que sería su madre quien se levantó tras el ruido en la cocina.

Prefirió nunca haber levantado la vista.

Lo último que supo fue como la sombra incremento de tamaño y se le abalanzo acompañada de un grito desgarrador helándole la sangre.

" _Aquí estamos, date cuenta"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC, algo de suspenso, terror (o al menos lo intento), utilización de palabras altisonantes en algunos personajes, así como la mención de muertes de personajes.

* * *

Toda la ciudad fue cubierta por la obscuridad de la noche. Las sombras me persiguen, conforme avanzo el escenario cambia, las calles se van deteriorando y cualquier sonido por más débil que es produce eco. Vidrios rotos y puertas de las casas están destrozados; es como si una guerra hubiera arrasado con todo.

Escucho a las aves carroñeras de la ciudad pelear por alimento, me agacho cuando dos cuervos pasaron cerca de mi cabeza. Guardo silencio para ver si logro escuchar a alguien pero lo único que logro escuchar es el viento azotando contra los árboles y algunas ventanas que aún se mantienen colgando de las edificaciones.

No sé qué es este lugar, he estado varias horas recorriendo la ciudad pero no logro hallar rastro alguno de cualquier persona; hasta que alcanzo a visualizar los faros de un automóvil acercarse.

— ¡Hey, aquí! Deténgase…— Solo acelero al verme. — _Necesito ayuda_ —Susurro al ser ignorada por el conductor del automóvil.

Pronto escucho varios gritos y en contra de lógica alguna en vez de alejarme voy a dirección de los gritos. Lo que veo me deja horrorizada. Una enorme alabarda manchada de sangre, siendo manejada por un hombre de gran musculatura está atacando a diestra y siniestra a varios niños y uno que otro adolescente. Me cubro los ojos a causa del horror. No quiero seguir viendo.

Me escondo cerca de una pequeña barda; no quiero ni imaginar si nota mi presencia.

¿Cómo es que llegue a este lugar?

Los gritos cesan unos segundos para después escuchar el manejar de un látigo y lo gritos ahora vienen acompañados de llantos y débiles lamentos. El dolor que deben estas sufriendo es peor, solo agonizan. Una carcajada femenina resalta entre los débiles sonidos de los infantes, no hay ninguna señal que los más grandes sigan allá.

Vuelvo a observar la escena percatándome de, que además de los cuerpos de los infantes anteriormente asesinados, ahora tienen la compañía del hombre corpulento; se encuentra masacrado a un lado de esa mujer. La escena me da ganas de vomitar. Alcanzo a distinguir parte del cerebro del hombre pegado en el tacón de la bota de aquella mujer. Reprimo el grito tapándome la boca cuando un brazo cae a mi lado.

Tengo el presentimiento de que noto mi presencia. Todo menos eso, que se aleje. La risa de esa mujer se vuelve más hueca y se va alejando supongo que ya termino esta tortura.

— ¿Eso crees? Es solo tu bienvenida. Así que ve preparándote.

Me levanto bañada en sudor frio, me veo al espejo y estoy muy pálida, a mi lado se encuentra mi madre. La preocupación en su rostro. Lo único que hago es llorar y abrazarme de ella

— Tranquila, fue solo una pesadilla— Mi madre trata de consolarme. Mientras da caricias en mi cabeza y espalda.

¿Porque sigo sin sentirme tranquila?

" _Porque sabes que es mentira"_ Susurra a mi lado.

Siento su aliento en mi odio. A espaldas de mi madre se encuentra aquella mujer viéndome fijamente mientras muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sangre escurrió de su frente y veo por el reflejo del espejo mancharme el hombro de aquella sustancia.

Desaparece en cuanto parpadee. Mi madre aun no deja de abrazarme. No me quiero soltar de ella, si siento a mi madre alejarse de mí sé que volverá aquella mujer para atormentarme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC, algo de suspenso, terror (o al menos lo intento), utilización de palabras altisonantes en algunos personajes, así como la mención de muertes de personajes.

* * *

Te doy la bienvenida a este lugar no tiene un nombre en específico así que puedes nombrarlo como creas que sea.

Te sientes intranquila porque sabes que las frases tranquilizadoras que te dan son mentiras. No es una pesadilla pero te rehúsas a aceptarlo. Eso solo lo hará más difícil.

Si piensas salir es inútil al menos que ganes.

Las reglas no las mencionare, las iras descubriendo por tu cuenta pero si tienes suerte tal vez alguien amable te las diga a cambio de algo lo cual no me interesa saber.

Lo único que quiero saber de ti es:

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer con tal de salir de este lugar…? ¿Serias capas de asesinar a cualquiera que se atravesase en tu camino? Estoy segura que no lo dudarías ni un segundo.

Pero qué tal si esas personas a las que tienes hacer a un lado son seres queridos.

Estas dudando ¿no? Si es así créeme que eso no te servirá. En este lugar solo hay una opción: Matar o ser asesinado.

Esto para mí es un juego, algo divertido; pero para ti solo es una opción para salir con vida.

Esos sentimientos estúpidos a los que sueles llamar amor, los abrazos que te dan, todo el cariño, el afecto… pronto dejaran de tener significado inclusive dejaras la esperanza a un lado.

Debes aprender a no pensar en ellos y concentrarte únicamente en ti en nadie más.

Porque… cualquier duda o titubeo en tus acciones te pueden costar tu libertad.

¿Suerte? Ja, necesitaras de todo menos eso.

Recuerda solo es un juego o en tu caso: una pesadilla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC, algo de suspenso, terror (o al menos lo intento), utilización de palabras altisonantes en algunos personajes, así como la mención de muertes de personajes (no por el momento).

* * *

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que mi madre estuvo a mi lado toda la noche hasta al amanecer. Me sentía nuevamente como una niña; temerosa de todo mi alrededor.

Ella trataba de calmarme como lo hacía antes: con una canción, sin embargo, eso ya no lograba tranquilizarme. La seguridad en que tenía en ese entonces se esfumo. Y como no hacerlo si de pequeña pensaba que al llegar el amanecer todo acabaría, que dejaría de ver a esa mujer. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, sin embargo, ahora no.

Los rayos de luz natural entraban por la ventana de mi habitación y la tranquilidad volvía a mí. Ahora no, porque sé que no son miedos de niños. Aquello lo percibí tan real que toda lógica sobre asuntos sobre naturales fuesen descartados y solo dejaban duda y temor en mí.

De un momento a otro sentí la habitación helar pero solo era la sensación de soledad que dejo mi madre al salir de la habitación para hacer el desayuno. Me siento patética. Ya no debería asustarme, tal vez fue una pesadilla y solo lo esté tomando demasiado personal.

Lo mejor será tratar de olvidar el asunto…

Y como hacerlo si apenas cierro los ojos para tratar de dormir y las pesadillas regresan. La mujer solo aparecía cuando me hablaba a mí misma tratando de recordarme que no es real. Tal parece que se empeña en hacerme ver lo contrario. Toda frase con ánimos que me da mi familia de inmediato es sustituida por palabras de desalientos que ella da junto a esa característica expresión de burla que me dirige al percatarme de su presencia.

Solo quiere hacer que vea mi nueva vida, mi realidad. Quiere que me desanime, que caiga en depresión y lo peor de todo es que lo está logrando.

Mi hermana solo me observa con enojo, como si estuviera pensando que solo finjo para no asistir a clases. Lo que no sabe es que el faltar se suma a mis preocupaciones.

Me observo al espejo y de inmediato me volteo, aparte de las marcadas ojeras y el rostro pálido no tolero mi imagen es como si fuera un zombie.

Ya no hablo debido al dolor que se genera en mi garganta desgraciadamente por los gritos que doy en las noches cuando padezco de las pesadillas prefiero mantenerme en silencio sin responder incluso cuando me lo piden.

 _Quiero que esto pare… por favor, ya no puedo soportarlo_. Estoy en un lugar diferente a los que suelo soñar. Llevo un par de horas corriendo y a cada paso que soy siento que me alcanzan, no reconozco nada solo aquel anuncio de la mujer. No tengo idea si sea la misma que veo ya que esta parece más joven. Dice que esto es un juego para ella. _Porque yo. No recuerdo haber hecho algo despreciable para merecer este castigo._

Llego al final del camino para topar con un muro, debido a la desesperación intento escalar lo único que logro es caer de espaldas siendo mi pie derecho el apoyo para amortiguar la caída y hacerme un corte tal vez profundo debido al dolor que siento. Veo una sombra grande acercarse con rapidez hacia mi dirección con intención de atacarme. _Que quieres que haga._

Veía el ataque cerca, por acto reflejo cerré los ojos y antes de sentir cualquier dolor la escuche nuevamente _"Solo acepta"._

 _Acepto._ Le grite acatando su sugerencia obligatoria debido a la presión. Al despertar mi madre no estaba a mi lado. Solo la vi de rato entrar sonriente, alegando que por la noche dormí tranquila y no presente pesadilla alguna. Sé que es mentira a penas a cabo de despertar antes del golpe. Pensando positivo intente olvidar de nueva cuenta y trate de levantarme de la cama hasta que al poner un pie fuera de la cama caí al suelo.

Levante el pantalón de mi piyama y ante mi incredulidad observe como el tobillo derecho sangraba y el resto del pie se hallaba inflamado. Las heridas coincidían con el golpe que me di en la pesadilla.

Cada herida que me daba en las pesadillas aparecía al amanecer esto parecía un efecto secundario al no dar señal de tener pesadillas.

Los golpes o heridas desaparecían a las horas. Tal vez solo se debe a la presión. Sin querer preocupar más a la familia decidí volver a retomar mi rutina pasada.

 _Lo peor solo eran los golpes ¿no? Estoy segura que no puede empeorar la situación._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

* * *

Solitaria camina sin saber dónde ir. Se pregunta que pronto lograra salir. El cantar de las aves jamás lo sintió tan deprimente, observaba algunas carrozas siendo tiradas por caballo pero ninguna persona dirigiendo las riendas en dirección alguna.

El lugar le mostraba parecer estar sola. Siguió buscando quien la ayudara

 _"No_ _podrás seguir adelante fingiendo que todos son inocentes"._

De nuevo esa voz que le decía a tal grado de parecer darle ordenes, como actuar, con quien hablar. No le haría caso.

 _"Este lugar te enseñara a cambiar de opinión; falsedades son con lo único que te toparas; entonces deberás aprender a seguirlas._

 _De lo contrario aquí quedaras. Ni quien te pueda salvar"._

Por esa razón no confiaría en la voz le ha demostrado que juega sucio para confundir y persuadir con quien hablara.

******0******

Llego a una cabaña en perfectas condiciones intento tocar pero recordó que no había nadie. Hasta que vio las luces encenderse y vio la silueta de un hombre. Sospechando el actuar de una persona solitaria opto por alejar y así evitar problemas.

La puerta fue abierta y ella fue llamada a pasar. Lo observo. Daba la apariencia de ser una persona amable. Dudo en tomar o rechazar su oferta pero termino siendo convencida por él.

El anochecer llego y ella seguía sentada en la sala de estar, no se movía pues quería evitar algún disgusto con su anfitrión. El señor la observo y le sonrió para tranquilizarla, con el pasar de los minutos entro en confianza e iniciaron una conversación con bastante fluidez debido a la confianza.

Descubrió que el hijo de ese señor era el que concursaba pero él en un intento por rescatarlo decidió tomar su lugar, por el bien de su pequeño. Por lo tanto a él no le importaba salir jugar y los demás al nunca verlo participar no le tomaban importancia; no lo veían como concursante ni como algo que valiera la pena ser deshecho.

Lo extraño fue que nunca dijo como descubrió esa forma ni tampoco como hizo el cambio y ella por respeto tampoco le pregunto.

Momoko se entristeció por el hombre pues aun así no había esperanza para el hijo, el sacrificio de ese hombre no sirvió pues su pequeño fue corrompido por ese lugar.

" _No quiso regresar a la realidad_ " y cuando el señor intento obligarle abandonar el juego el infante huyo de la cabaña de su padre y nunca lo volvió a ver. Con una actitud positivista le aseguro a la joven que su pequeño aún vive. Él lo sabe. Después de todo es un niño listo y se fue con compañía de su mejor amigo. Le aseguro nuevamente.

Ella sintió que escondía su tristeza a través de esa actitud había algo más que le preocupaba pero ya era suficiente el hacerle recordar sus desgracias; solo le quedaba darle ánimos.

Intento consolar al hombre pero antes de que lo tocara del hombro desapareció y la cabaña junto a su alrededor se fue distorsionando. Luego despertó.

* * *

Observo al hombre en una camilla su aspecto no era el mismo al que vio en sus sueños. Este se encontraba en un aspecto acabado, conectado a varios aparatos. Era común en un hombre en estado de coma. No supo cómo llego a esa casa arriba de una colina es como si hubiera caminado dormida, algo que la desconcertó aún más.

Solo recibió reclamo de una mujer por haber entrado en morada ajena y la amenazo con llamar a la policía si no se iba de inmediato. Esa mujer debe ser algún familiar.

Antes de irse supo que era la esposa quien cuidaba de él. Lo dedujo a través de un cuadro donde estaba el hombre dueño de la cabaña abrazando a la mujer y un niño de no más de diez años.

Una hermosa familia acompañada de un canino como mascota.

En sus sueños nunca volvió a encontrar a aquel hombre de bata y solo supo de el en la realidad; a través de un anuncio en un periódico que el velorio del "Profesor Utonio" se llevaría a cabo a la mañana siguiente.

La familia se desintegro dejando solo a una mujer de luto, llorando por la pérdida de su marido y la desaparición de su hijo; quien hasta el momento no se ha sabido noticia alguna desde hace medio año.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dedicado a: Ali-chan1234


End file.
